Ardeiria
"Gaze, my Lords, upon the second smallest Kingdom I've ever seen. She functions as a tree, with her roots more integral to her two children than their hearts, but strike them off and she wilts and starves." - General Rengford, about six months before his capture, torture, and execution. "The Arathorian Emperor forsook us, make no mistake. The slave of Elves, he would allow Human lives to be thrown to the wolves for his own profit, and so let it be known that our own Emperor saved men whom that false-prophet would let bleed for foreign lands, of which he had no intention of claiming. Death to the False Empire, for we are its true inheritors, the purest of the only race fit to walk this earth: Humanity." Aderyn the Fourth, known, largely, for his reforms to align Ardeiria more closely to the former Arathorian Empire. Ardeiria, The Great Mountain, is an Earldom that is part of the Duchy of the Headlands. It is controlled by House of Vaught and was formerly the Kingdom of the Mountain, Kingdom of Ardeiria, and the Ardeirian Empire. While Ardeiria was preferred, the term "Great Mountain" became the official after the War of Subjugation to spite their people. This was later undone roughly a year after they joined the Headlands. People and Culture In general, Ardeirians are largely oblivious to outside affairs. Before the invasion of Gilneas, the Orcs were mostly believed to be a myth made by soldiers wanting to brag, and that the second war was simply another dispute with Lordaeron. Even after their inclusion, most Ardeirians refuse to leave the lands past the Vaugate, much less the Reach. Dwarves being a race of their own, rather than simply a condition, also surprises most of the lower class because of their lack of education. Outside of Dwarves, which are considered either a condition or a subset of humans, any non-humans are out-right refused service and generally shunned. Due to their closed-off culture, their residents' lifestyles haven't changed since their abandoment of the Empire. That being farming, blacksmithing, and a militant life. Because of this, strength is heavily valued, and, in Snowhaven and a few Kresten villages, preferred to sheer cunning. Most of Ardeiria's lower class is unintelligent and relies on common sense as well as "Street smarts" to get by, rather than tradition education, which is entirely private. Thereby only the rich and noble stay intelligent while the majority of the masses stay dumb and loyal. Unlike most Gilneans, who have their own, changed accent, the Great Mountain's limited interactions have helped make their residents continue to sound Stromic. The difference is extremely small, except for younger traders who might have taken the normal voice-tone of the Headlands. Ardeirian facial features include upturned eyes, pale skin, and dark hair, normally a darker shade of brown or black. Square jaws are incredibly common and show in most humans with recent Ardeirian blood, outside of those from the Heron. A sense of superiority and Humanity-centric societal tendencies have defined Ardeirian culture, along with blind nationalism, isolationism, and imperialistic militantism that was only halted by the War of Subjugation. Perhaps the most visually striking portion of Ardeiria's culture is the constance of dark red feathers in common wear, taken from any of the avian wildlife found within the former Kingdom's confines. Further, dark colors and white are worn almost constantly, due to the Old Ways follower's immediate alignment with the season of winter. Even in the Stag, whose Light-worship has been compared to that of summer, their fashion choices are more aligned towards the latter color. How death is handled varies from societal class, rather than region. Great men, such as prominent Lords, are buried in their own statue, which is made around their corpse. The process involves stripping the body to its bones, placing steel rodes to position it (Normally in a down or forward-looking position, with the deceased holding either a staff, tome, or weapon, allowing his hands to be placed more easily around its grasp-point.) These statues are generally exact, however some have requested their faces be hidden or changed, which has given the solution to those too marred by warfare: Their head, rather than appearing human, is replaced with their personal sigil. To the Vaught rulers who have died in combat, a crowned heron is placed where their cranium would be, while the same follows for others who are blessed enough to claim a sigil as their own, sans the crown. For those who were not impactful, the process is near the same, in which their bodies are stripped of cloth, skin, flesh, eyes, and all else until only their skeleton remains. It is then that they are reclothed and given their own version of the Ardeirian crown, which was discontinued after their demotion to Earls, as well as given their favorite item to hold. Normally, this was a book and broadsword. The common and poor, however, have the deceased generally given to Aderyn the First's statue outside Vaughriff, or burned and their ashes kept in urns to the likeness of their Ardeirian Diety. Due to the prominence of pottery involving the faces of the most Dietal Rulers, these are generally cheap or even given free, should the people be beloved by their selective community. Music Ardeirian music is normally militant and nationalistic, either in that its constant reminder of wars or battles past, or that its origin is commonly from men with Ministry ties. Most prominently from the Vauswens and Caers, almost all Ardeirian hymns have a violin or cello with a marching drum background, commonly associated with a strong, male or female chorus (Although never a mix of the two.) The song "Lost Sons" is perhaps the perfect example of Ardeiria's musical preferences, holding a focus on the violins until the chorus picks up, wherein the string musics cut out entirely and the war drums beat more fervantly as the declarations are made. Military Whereas Ardeiria lacks a navy entirely, they have made up with this through the Ministry of War's constant training in husbandry with steeds and bulls. Some consider the code for the Ministry, which contains the vast majority of their army, to have the code of "If it can be done, it will be done on an animal's back." Which has held true for all but the magic and stealth-based legions, while horse archery has become a trademark. The Sköldbärare Legion's more experienced members are allowed mounts as well, although their cavalric intelligence is overshadowed heavily by the Kavalleri Legion, whom are the second largest of the Ministry's forces. Naming Conventions Ardeirian surnames rarely use the Adjective-Noun or Adjective-Adjective policies, mainly because of its connection to the Clansmen, and instead use either a mixture of two present (Vaublood, Vauswen, etc.) Or create theirs based off of their own creation or a location in the Arathorian Empire. Those lacking this but still wanting for a last name often take the season they were born in, normally "Vinter" or "Winter" in the Heron, or "Höst" (Autumn) in the Stag/Bull. Names such as "Spring" and "Summer" are excessively rare, purely because of Spring's rampant transition into Summer and the aforementioned season lasts only a month. Given names, however, are far more uniform. According to the Ardeirian belief in partial reincarnation, a fracture, full name, and complete match (AE: Anwen Anneryn Vaught, Anneryn Anwen Vaught.) Tells to a degree of a pre-planned fate. As such, "Aderyn" has become the most popular name in Ardeiria, followed by "Haerith" and other variants of it (Haeric, Haerk, Haerkord, etc.), while original names are exceedingly rare. Those that are not are often a mix of Germanic and Swedish in origin, although the Stag adheres to a more Welsh-based policy. Internal Areas Most internal travelers section the lands into four different parts: The Bull, a heavily forested area with a high value on strength. It receives rain in high quantities and snow in every season but summer, but the ground is usually too wet for it to set. It's situated on the second highest level of the Great Mountain, and though it's the second smallest region, its size is nearly as much as the Stag. Its fortifications are usually made from stone or iron, both mined from its abudant, resource-filled caves. The Stag, whose fortifications are mostly made of brick, lumber, and reinforced with light grey steel. The surrounding areas, including smaller villages and farms, are inside a thick forest, normally lit by wandering priests. The Stag is considered to start west of the Vaugate and end once the Mountain Wall starts, while the Heron's Road clearly shows where the Heron begins, just a few miles north of Honorbrook. The Heron, officially, is the southern most region of the Great Mountain. Near-arctic and unforgiving as their rulers, the Heron has remained the seat of House Vaught since its discovery. Very few vegetable and fruit farming is done, outside of cabages and other, cold-weather goods. Farming animals such as the Great Mountain bull, however, is fairly common and hunting minks, wolves, musk oxen, bears, and other animals is a popular way to gain more gold. Although some of its mountains and caves have resources, the Bull outshines it, having rubies and gold abudant whereas the Heron only has silver and iron. The Osprey: A high-sitting area next to the Bull, the Osprey was given to the House of Crimsonthorn to keep them quiet about Ardeiria existence, since the Riqens -- whom the area was intended for -- had all but died out. After the War for Snow-wood, most of this region was annexed by Ardeiria and has been put under control of the puppet family of Crimsonthorn under Vivienne. Cuisine Across its entirety, Ardeiria has always been culinarily trademarked by its stress on red meat, especially of bovine origin. Bear, musk oxen, wolf, aurochs, and deer are all common parts of almost any dish in both the Heron and the Bull -- although the former has abundantly more spices and other herbal goods on theirs, mostly transported out of Honorbrook --, while the Stag has a stronger lean towards to boar and chicken, with summer fruits replacing the vegetation, namely cabbage, and sauces that are second to the other two region's favored meats. Broths and other soup-like substances are far more widespread than steak-like cuisine in the Heron, while the roles are switched in the Bull, taking a more minimalist approach to most all of their foods. Wildlife Like the Great Mountain's people, its wildlife are often split into the different regions. #The Bull is home to the more hardy animals, able to survive one prickly evergreens and snow-ridden landscapes. Bison, Aurochs, Wolves, Vultures, Moose, Elk, bear, and boar are known to inhabit the Bull. In fact the Aurochs are so common that House Kresten took them for their family sigil, even going as far as to tame them for their military. Few fish live in the Bull, as their rivers are often frozen. #The Stag is a more lush, foresty environment that only recieves snow during the winter. An easier place to live, home to a smaller breed of wolves, elk, deer, bear, fresh water fish, numerous breeds of birds, coyotes, and small foxes. #The Heron is the largest part of the great Mountain, as well as the coldest. Mountain goats, bison, elk, moose, bear, mink, wolves, musk oxen, and heron are known to live in this region, though some prefer to migrate to the Bull for a less snow-covered landscape. Myths The Stanglebranches: First reported in the Stag, pouchers entering the Thornwood ran for their lives after half their party was found dangling by thorny branches, as if put into a noose. However, once the night ended, the branches were back in their normal shape and the poacher's bones lay with sword wounds. Although largely disproven, children of Vaugholde are told it to keep them out of the Thornwood. Lady Ebonthorn: First concieved two hundred years ago, Lady Ebonthorn was reported to wander the Thornwood, bringing the gift of mercy onto suffering poachers and animals poorly killed. However, by night, it was said that she would return to the same spot each day, causing the branches to die around her and form a throne. This was largely proven to be a poacher's hyperbole and abuse of potions at work, though the peasantry, servants, and citizens of Vaugholde have all made their own versions to horrify each other with. Sir Aurochs: The tale begins in the border of the Bull to the Stag, three weeks before the Kresten-Caer Daylong. The Lord of Kresten demanded an even more powerful soldier, and presented a witch with his most powerful riding bull. The creature was to be transformed into man, but the ritual only did half that. A man's hands but a bull's hooves, standing upright with an auroch's body and head. Mad with confusion and eager to take out revenge on those who had castrated and branded him, it was said that the Knight rode off and killed as many farmers as he could, before murdering the Lord of Kresten. This was an amalgamation of the Ruby Brothers, bandits who considered farmers to be a plague on the Bull and went out of their way to slaughter them, and the execution of the Kresten Lord during the Kresten-Caer daylong. Wars The Clan Wars: Before settling, House Vaught and their vassals had to wipe out the murderous tribes that plagued the land. This was the second shortest war in the Great Mountain's history, having only, officially, lasted a week. However the trapping of clansmen went on for another three years, before House Vaught stopped funding it to all regions. The Usurper's Demise: During the time of Vaught kings, King Yaerin Vaught legitimized his bastard son, Bein, and made him his heir over his daughter, Auwen Vaught. Despite Bein's rule being just, though stagnant, Auwen sook revenge and began forming a scheme to assassinate her half-brother. House Caer were the first told, but refused to help in dishonorable regicide, and so the Riqen's remnants were first used. Then four members and only somewhat forgotten, two brothers made up Bein's Heron Watch, but had been "Persuaded" to poison their ruler. Bein died a week later, his son killed during a hunting accident, leaving Oisforth (Her younger brother) as ruler. The two Riqens, although being the head and heir, in place of the lack of a child, were executed from their treason being found out. The Vulture's Revolution: With House Riqen's disrepair only having gotten worse after the Usurper's Demise, House Vaught gave the lands behind them to House Geroth. The region remained mostly quiet for three years, until their forces had been bolstered enough to march on Vaughriff. The current King, Kirtein Vaught, surrendered within a day and became House Geroth's Lady's consort. House Kresten did nothing during this time, reluctant to swear to Geroth or help the weaker faction. The next week, House Caer and House Vaught's two male heirs, as well as Anneryn Vaught, invaded Vaughriff, resulting in the burning of House Geroth's heirs, Lord, and Lady. Kirtein Vaught was sent to hang nude in front of his former subjects. The Swan's War: After the inflow of gold for rubies occured, House Raeford declared it going against what their ancestors had been promised; a culture untouched and prosperous. While it was undeniably the latter, the inflow of immigrants did nothing but damage their current culture, at least in the Raeford's eyes. House Caer turned a blind eye to the ravings, as they were mostly directed toward Snowhaven, until they actively began marching troops. The first targets were villages alongside the Heron's border, which were put to the torch immediately, before militant clashes began. This was where House Vaught's archer's prowess was put to the test, hiding on ledges, bushes, even behind a waterfall for a handful, before the main engagement began. House Raeford's forces were utterly crippled in a hail of arrows, while the Heron's Watch lead the calvalry against the rebel forces. House Caer arrived at the tail end of the battle, finishing off the rebel soldiers. The Stag and the Bull: Generations earlier, the war between House Caer and Kresten had been avoided by poisoning their heads and instating their sons, brothers by law, into power. However, Haron the Pious (Haron I) had mostly dissolved House Vaught's militant strength, allowing House Kresten time to war with Caer. Although Haron had taken to the Light, he never made it clear exactly which religion he was following, only that what he did was "In the name of that which is Holy." After one year, the full might of Kresten descended onto the Stag's border towns, burning as many as they could reach. House Caer retaliated with miltia until the actual army could arrive, trying to drive away the Aurochs Riders with fire, but only enraging the beasts and dying to their horns. A week later, Honorbrook was the sight of near-every Caer-Kresten battle, until Lord Shaerid Caer refused to strike down Lord Kaerford Kresten, since he'd been incapacitated by dishonorable means. The resultant was a promise to recall his troops, marching up the Heron's Road only long enough to turn around and ambush Vaugholde. The un-warned ambush had resulted in hundreds upon hundreds of civilian deaths, livestock breaking free or dying, and countless injuries. The Thornwood was garrisoned, and for the first, and only, time in Stag history their villagers were allowed to take haven there. Eventually Kaerford broke through the Rosegate, slaughtering any man, woman, or child who he could get his hands on that had aided House Caer. In the midst of the holy war, House Caer had kept its most important members at the heart of the Thornwood, with its keeper, Haedrin Caer, in the very center. Although some called her magic pagan, it seemed as if the Light were making the vines and limbs grow longer, thicker, and more dangerous. Once Kaeford found Shaerid and his daughter, he demanded his Flame Riders to set fire to the Thornwood's heart. Although the flames krept inward and destroyed a large enough portion to make a bottle neck, most everyone was unharmed, leaving a black scar in the center. The live vines suck vengeance soon enough, wrapping around Kaeford's neck and suffocating him ten feet off the ground, as well as half his might. The riders found roots striking upwards, impaling their and their mounts. Kaeford surrendered soon after, but was executed by Haron I for treason. Submission: Main article: War of Subjugation King Taeron had done little to repair his father's mistake of dismembering House Vaught's forces, except for making his own Heron's Watch twelve instead of five, and largely suffered for it. After their sales of rubies and skins had gotten and all-time high, King Taeron's instability only grew, believing himself invincible and the rightful King of the Empire. He then, believing himself Aderyn reincarnated, broke the free-trade agreement with House Crimsonthorn and plunged Ardeiria into war. While the Vaugate was fiercely defended, Meanwhile, the Stag faced the same fate it had one-hundred-fourty-five years ago, Honorbrook and other villages burned while the Bull relied on ambushes and stampedes, taking less damage but still losing plenty of farming villages. Once the Royal Forces reached the Ruby Tide, Prince Haron II wrote that his father would submit if they were allowed a high rank of nobility. The deadline, believed impossible, was a week. In two days, King Taeron found himself headless from his own son, making Haron the last King of the Great Mountain. His short reign was spent arguing over what they should be made. Haron wanted to be a Marcher Lord, or even a Duke, while the King said they were lucky to be Viscounts. The compromise was made for Earldom, making the Great Mountain a County, though with higher taxes and more patrols marching through. The latter didn't last very long, recalled ten years before the First War. Gilnean Civil War: Since Royal patrols had long since passed, House Vaught could try to undermine the Crown in an attempt to regain their former status. When whispers of Crowley's rebellion started, Bevan struck a peace with the Vulture Brotherhood, letting them occupy "Vanguard", the former seat of House Geroth, under no clear conditions. Once asked for troops, they attacked Vanguard brutally and decreed they were "Already facing the rebels at home." With exaggerated loses and enemy force. Meanwhile, intelligence agents and bannerless Knights were sent to Lord Crowley's defense, though it was ultimately fruitless. March on the Highlands: Forced to aid the Headland's forces by oath, Lady Anwen Vaught called for House Vaught and its vassals to send aid. Braith replied with Arwel's skull and House Kresten with nothing, while House Caer managed to send Roswin and fifty Knights to her, as well as eleven Vaught soldiers. All of them were slain, brutally, due to the non-Gilnean forces' failure to fight off the Orcs. This was largely when the Orcs were considered real. Oliver's Rebellion: Although House Vaught, Caer, and Kresten all yearned for their former titles, House Lockewood called upon them for aid against Oliver in the coming attack and denying it would result in an invasion. Having no love for the Usurper of Gregor, Anwen had her forces garrison Oakwood and Cedarhall in preparations for attack. After the war was finished, both Roswin and Anwen had regrets in choosing the loyalist forces, though for different reasons. Traditions Aurochs riding: When first discovered by the Kresten founder, the Bull was flooded with these beasts, having become hardy or dying off from the harsh environment. Although many were butchered for meat, they soon became overcome with the bounty, and found the animals useful for pulling ruby carts and riding in general. Taergard Kresten, the son of the Kresten founder, began the tradition when he raised a calf into a war mount, striking fear into his enemies. As such, many Knights, lesser nobles, and nearly all Kresten children follow the tradition. As such, it is rare to see horses outside of where they're needed. Owling: Although there were few hawks in the Heron, and Vultures proved a treacherous symbol, House Vaught began training owls to do their hunting for them, in place of the falcons often used in the Arathorian Empire. Although hardly viable during the day, the beasts proved themselves murder at night, catching foxes, raccoons, squirrels, even adolescent coyotes and herons, if they were big enough. Those rich enough to buy, or catch, owls in the Heron are expected to train them, as well as the fourth son of House Vaught. Arwel Vaught broke tradition, demanding one for himself and, sure enough, obtaining it. Thorn Communion: House Caer, ever thankful for the Light's forgiveness of their former, heathenistic ways, often urges its higher civilians to take a week to try and commune with the Light in the Thornwood. Many Caer heirs have taken to this tradition, although guards with silver vines about their helmets have been forced to stand guard, due to Kresten men disguising themselves and trying to poison the trees. Only one was successful, causes a black pit in their forest, which had to be burned out. The First Hunt: To inspire the Heron's legendary bowmen, House Vaught and nobles of the Heron are urged to begin learning the art early on. After three years of extensive archery training, they're taken to the Stag to slay their first deer, then the Bull for their first Aurochs, then the Heron. Once back in their homeland, they're instructed to strike down a Vulture consuming a Heron's corpse. The tradition was instated after the Vulture's Rebellion. Arenas: Depending on their company, all three regions of the Great Mountain have gladiatorial arenas for men charged with the more heinous acts of murder or rebellion, but are strong enough to entertain them. Forced gladiators in the Stag are shipped to the Heron's Roost for containment after the fight, but men in the Heron and Bull either die in the pit or are executed in private afterwards. However, the latter tradition is only known to Vaught officials and the Vulture Brotherhood via Kirtein the Cowardly. The company of foreigners dictates if yielding will or will not be allowed, or at least forced to be aknowledged. Banners: The three Great Families of Ardeiria (Vaught, Kresten, and Caer) have taken to making extremely large, semi-thin banners to write their history on. When one is entirely filled, that normally declares a new era, unless a large event had already happened (The Era of Rebirth under Queen Anneryn, for example, only happened with a half-full banner.) The main purpose of this has remained to give an easy, biased account of history to event the illiterate. Titles Although titles such as Earl, Viscount, and Baron are all known to the Great Mountain, and have been for some time, many prefer the terms that have been in use since the region's inception, at least when speaking with other citizens. Those being: Emperor/Kejsare/Talon King (Retired): Aderyn Vaught I, Aderyn Vaught II, Terith Vaught I, Aderyn Vaught III. King/Queen (Retired): Oisforth Vaught I, Arwel Vaught I, Oisforth Vaught II, Yaerin Vaught, Oisforth Vaught III, Kirtein Vaught I (Executed), Anneryn Vaught (Regent for fifty years), Aderyn Vaught IV, Aedrain I Vaught, Aedrain Vaught II, Kirtein Vaught II, Yerith Vaught, Aedrain Vaught III, Ferord Vaught, Ferith Vaught, Kirtein Vaught III, Anrek Vaught I, Portord Vaught, Anrek Vaught II, Ferith Vaught II, Ferith Vaught III, Bevan Vaught, Arwel Vaught II, Arwel Vaught III, Roswin Vaught I, Roswin Vaught II, Haron Vaught I, Taeron Vaught, Haron Vaught II. Main Article: Ardeirian peerage Timeline - Aderyn Vaught I settles the Great Mountain with the first Caers and Krestens, his distant cousins. - Vaugate made. - Aderyn Vaught II is born. - Anerin Vaught dies in child birth. - Aderyn Vaught I passes. - Aderyn Vaught II becomes Emperor. - Laws of Subjugation are passed. - Terith Vaught I is born. - Terkin Talon is born, bastard born between Aderyn II and Corwin Caer. - Terkin is smothered at age 3. - Aderyn II passes. - Terith Vaught becomes Emperor. - Aderyn Vaught III is born. - Kaerith Vaught is born. - Clan Bloodfist is made an example of. - Clan Irontongue is culled down to its babes. - House Yaergein is dissolved into House Swen. - Kaerith splits off with a Swen girl - Aderyn III marries Svena Raeford - Oisforth Vaught is born. - Aderyn III is made Emperor - The mountain clans are further enslaved or slaughtered, at this point more of a show of strength than neccessity. - The Ardeirian language is finally refined. - Svena Raeford dies delivering the second male heir. - Aderyn III commits suicide off what would be know as the Heron's Plunge. - Title of Emperor retired. - Oisforth is made King at age twelve. - Four years of his reign are owned by House Raeford. - Laws of Subjugation are taken down. - Oisforth becomes the official King, lacking a regent. - Laws of Subjugation are remade. - Arwel Vaught I is born - House of Kresten invades the Upper Bull, taking it from the clansmen. - House of Caer begins creating the Thornwood - Arwel Vaught I is married to Vaerina Caer I - Two unnamed bastards are born, dying two days after. - Oisforth Vaught passes at fourty-one. - Arwel Vaught becomes King. - Oisforth II is born afterwards. - Laws of Subjugation are made more strict, allowing the entire destruction of Clansmen for the safety of the Great Mountain. - Non-Barbarian numbers dwindle, final assault on Vaughriff made. - Gates broken - Assaulters are ambushed and defeated. - Heron's Watch created. - Banditry begins to arise. - House Geroth trusted with ridding it. - Bandits begin to disappear - Arwel Vaught passes - Oisforth II is made King. - Vaugholde finished - Bandit population in the Heron finished, remaining brought in chains. - Thrown off Vaughriff. - Yaerin is born. - Oisforth II is stagnant in his rule. - Oisforth II is murdered in his sleep, framing the death on House Geroth. - The heir and Lord of Geroth are executed on the spot without trial. - Yaerin is made King at eighteen. - Yaerin is stagnant in his rule, creating more bastards than children. - Bein is legitimized - War is declared - Bein is poisoned - Throne reseized - Oisforth Vaught III claims the Throne. - Oisforth's brother marries the descendant of the Swen girl, creating House Vauswen. - The sons of Oisforth's brother are sent to kidnap any mages they can, the operation is kept a secret. - Out of gratitude, the Vauswens, Oisforth's brother's children, are allowed to keep the mages for themselves and learn magic before anyone else can. - Illusionary and morphing magics become learned by Vaughriff advisors, a tradition that continues to this day. - Oisforth marries Raeith Kresten. - Kirtein Vaught is born - House Geroth begins making threats. - House Kresten placed at the Vulture's Grasp as a warning. - Anneryn Vaught is born - Anneryn is put under special care and rarely heard from. - Haerith and Poirath are born as twins. - Laws of Religion are passed in the Bull - Laws of Piety are passed in the Stag - Oisforth III passes. - Kirtein Vaught is made King - Anneryn married to Yaerforth Caer - Haerith married to Koirath Kresten - Poirath refuses to marry. - Kirtein begins writing Qerith Geroth - Agrees that if anything were to happen, he would yield so they might rule together. - Invasion of Vaughriff begins. - Kirtein milks it for a month, before surrendering. - The Vulture's Rebellion begins. - Vaughriff invaded by House Caer and betrayed internally by Vaught soldiers. - Haerith is unable to accept rule due to his vows as a Heron's Watch. - Poirath refuses rule. - Yaerforth is divorced, though stays her consort. - Anneryn Vaught takes the Throne. - Geroth executions are made. - House Swen's destruction begins. - House Swen is able to keep one male child alive secretly. - Vauswen is given House Swen's lands, an arrangement made in Oisforth III's reign. - Aderyn IV, legitimate son of Yaerforth and Anneryn Vaught, is made heir. - Aderyn IV is strategically disowned by House Caer, though recognized by House Vaught. - Anneryn manages to hold Regency until Aderyn finds a wife. - Aderyn IV marries Cartet Vauswen - Replaced at seventy-five by her son, Aderyn IV. - Anneryn is killed by her nephew. - Aderyn IV has his cousin hung. - Honorbrook begins honing its self for war with House Kresten. - Vaugholde as well. - The Ruby Tide and Snowhaven refuse to march with Anneryn's son on the Throne. - Relative peace lasts, for a time. - Aedrain Vaught I is born. - New Ruby vein uncovered as new hunting paths are found, creating a golden age for House Vaught. - Ardeirian retired for trade purposes. - Aderyn IV passes. - Aedrain Vaught becomes King at twenty. - Aedrain Vaught marries Beautord Kresten - Aedrain II is born. - Thirsting for war, Aedrain sends out his troops to the woods, hunting for bandits. - Hundreds of thieves and petty criminals are slain. - The Vulture Brotherhood is made by a bastard of Geroth. - War is declared against all whose blood is tainted by the rebel house. - Twenty men, women, and children are hung. - Vulture Brotherhood attacks Honorbrook. - Repelled. - Puterth Geroth marches against Vaughriff - Vulture Brotherhood defeated and routed, Puterth is executed on the field. - Aedrain passes - Aedrain II is made King. - Aedrain II marries Tukord Maine - Kirtein II is born. - House Caer writes to change the babes name. - Requests ignored. - Aedrain finishes off the Vulture Brotherhood, doing little with his rule afterwards. - Aedrain dies in his sleep. - Kirtein II is made King, his child born the next day. - Yerith Vaught is born. - Kirtein is killed once his son is of an age to rule. - The Stag prospers from an heir with Maine blood. - Yerith is made King. - The Ashen Death, a plague created by the remnants of House Swen, kills three men. - Yerith Vaught marries Gertord Payge - Aedrain III is born. - Aedrain III is kept far away from contact. - Yerith Vaught refortifies the Vaugate, running off many immigrants. - Laws of Trade created. - Laws of Secrecy created. - Aedrain III marries Gerford Kresten - The People's Revolution begins within Vaughriff, holding off the ghettos and poorer quarters with crates and wagons. - A similar event occurs within Snowhaven, though much smaller and is simply burned out within a day. - The People's Revolution gains more ground, holding off the Heron's Watch while two men ambush the Royal Courier. The first dies holding off a member of Yerith's Heron's Watch, the other throws an array of infected goods at his ruler. - The leaders of the Revolution are poisoned from the inside. - The revolution dies after a month of fighting. - Yerith Vaught dies from the Ashen Death, the last victim to date. - Soon after, the sickness is cured before Aedrain gains the throne. - Aedrain III is made King. - Ferord Vaught is born. -Aedrain III is stagnant. - Aedrain passes. - Ferord is made King. - Ferith Vaught is born. - Ferord dies. - Ferith Vaught is made King - Kirtein III is born. - Ferith Vaught makes demands that Kirtein I not have the surname of "Vaught". - House Kresten begins to march against the Stag. - Lords of both Houses are poisoned after a week. - War averted. - Trade begins to pick up again inside the Great Mountain. - House Raeford begins rebelling, quelled after a few months during their assault on the Heron. House Maine given the Iron Bastion, while the outlying lands are taken into direct control of House Caer. - Kirtein is made King after his father passes. - Kirtein III marries Terkord Caer. - Anrek Vaught is born - Honorbrook given to House Payge after House Lanford dies out - Kirtein takes Forwith Payge to bed - Bastard child smothered - Terkord murders Kirtein in a fit of jealous rage. - Terkord hung for regicide. - Anrek Vaught is made king at age sixteen. - Anrek Vaught takes Terwith Payge to wife. - Laws of Cannibalism instated - Laws of the Hunt instated - Laws of Just Punishment instated - Laws of Mercy instated. - Judicial system created. - Judicial system dismantled. - Portord Vaught is born - Anrek Vaught is considered Justice Made Flesh, and therefor a diety. - Anrek is murdered. - Six men not of the Heron's Watch are burned alive for deicide. - Portord Vaught is made King at age sixteen. - Portord takes multiple mistresses. - Six bastards prepare to make a claim for the crown once their father passes. - Portord is stagnant - Anrek Vaught II is born - Portord is murdered by his eldest bastard, Brierith, and such sparks the War of False Herons. Final bastard poisoned, leaving the throne uncontested for Anrek the Second. - Myleith Maine is made Queen Regent for Anrek the Second, 13 at the time. - Laws of Loyalty created - Anrek II crowned as King at eighteen. - Brigadard Baltzer is given the Ruby Tide, allowing his family to become hereditary Knights. - Honorbrook is raided once again, Payge forces destroy the rioters. - Anrek the Second marries Lady Qertein Caer. - Ferith the Second is born. - The realm sinks into peaceful monotiny. - House Kresten's arenas begin to draw even more of a crowd, going as far to attract Maine Knights to fight against Redfist men-at-arms. - Brigadard Baltzer bests all challenges even at his old age, earning his family the position of Barons, but no extra land. - Anrek the Second dies of old age. - Ferith the Second is crowned King at age 25. - Ferith the Second marries Portein Kresten. - Ferith the Third is born. - Continues his father's work, though putting heavier taxes on the fighting pits and becoming more imposing over House Caer and Kresten's rivalry. - Gradually descends into folly. - Murdered by one of his own Heron's Watch, Knight hung in front of Vaughriff. - Ferith the Third is next in line for the throne, though he's 10 years old and as such his mother, Portein Kresten, regents for him. - Ignores her father's wishes to destroy House Caer, though brings taxes back to those that were of Anrek the Second's era. - Portein is stagnant otherwise. - Ferith the Third gains the throne at 18. - Ferith mounts an offensive against the Vulture Brotherhood, one of many Kings to do so, but his attacks are utterly ruthless. Both Caer and Kresten fight alongside, and many bandit-controlled villages, outposts, trading posts, and soldiers are burned or killed respectively. Even his precessors had mercy for the younger and newer bandits, though the sentence for him was all death. This earned him the title Ferith the Bloody and Ferith the Mighty. - Marries Porfein Maine. - Bevan I born. - Ferith the Bloody finds the heir of House Baltzer not guilty, though suspected of, treason. As such, he is considered legally dead and his son takes his seat. Former Lord kills himself a month after. - Ferith the Bloody suffers a heart attack, kiling him. - Bevan I takes the Throne at age 19 - Arena matches made more fair, requiring armor be donated for each fight and the competitors be in reasonably equal condition. - After years of other reformals in the gladatorial laws, arenas seem less like a death sentence and more of an honor. - Death rates spike due to common men and Knights willingly participating for the first time in three generations. - Bevan is named "the Just" for his reformals. - Stagnant otherwise - Marries Reteir Baltzer - Arwel I is born - Bevan Vaught is killed in one of the arenas seventeen years later, slain after a gruelling battle. The gladiator commits suicide a day later, fearing for his life. - Arwel I is made King at seventeen. - The Vulture Brotherhood is ignored, allowing them to create outlying holdfasts and underground villages along the road from the Heron to the Bull. - Arwel I writes to the current Lord of Kresten, instructing that the Redfists not be considered equal to man. Though the family under reprimand, for no apparent reason, are angered, most other men in the Bull are more-than-happy to follow the decree. - Food for non-nobles are rationed during the fall, each Viscounty taking their own share of the foods harvested for the coming winters. - Arwel marries Taerkord Payge - Arwel I's records are lost, assumed stagnant. - Arwel II is born - Arwel II is made King 20 years later. - Arwel II imprisons half the doctors in the Kingdom, starving them until a cure is made for the crippling illness known as Vulture's Mounds (Smallpox). - 75% die, 10% commit suicide, the remaining 15% are awarded for their efforts and feasted. - Speaking of what was done to reach the goals is limited, and Arwel II is credited solely with creating the cures. - More forests cleared to create more towns, though nothing is built during his reign. - Arwel II is deemed "The Cleanser". - Arwel marries Taertein Caer - Roswin I is born, along with five other children. - One of the last living doctors joins the Heron's Watch, Sir Pretire Kaerforth. - Two years later, Pretire commits regicide. Before any of the investigations start, Pretire injects four of the heirs with a disease that would kill them, at best (Or worse, for them), or make their infertile. Caught before he can inject Roswin I. - Pretire Kaerforth is publically "Dismanted". Each finger is ripped from him, then his lips, eyes, hair pulled out, hands removed, arms, legs, ears, toes, feet, shins bashed in, legs removed, before finally tossing him in the dog pit. This is the only time in all recorded history that such a punishment was done. - Roswin I made King at fifteen. - House Kresten threatens rebellion. - Roswin does nothing. - House Kresten begins collecting arms, gradually increasing their army without a written reason as to why. - Roswin is stagnant. - The Lord of House Kresten is captured before the War can begin, slain, and his youngest son put in his seat. The other two are poisoned in the years to come. - Roswin I grows large, to the point of being unable to easily move across his court. - "Roswin the Gross" is struck from every page, though the term keeps popping up. - Roswin II, his brother, poisons his wine. Made to look like a heart attack, there are no suspects. - Roswin II is made King at twenty-two. - Haron is born, legitimate son of Roswin II and Maertind Maine. - Haron is put into a nurtured environment, much like Anneryn's, though far more religious. - Both Caer and Kresten Lords worry for his health, due to how sickly he is. - Roswin II insures that it's only a phase, and that the child will grow out of it. - Proved right, though only somewhat. The child grows in the same sickly shade of white, even moreso than his relatives, and extremely skinny. - Roswin II hosts multiple tournaments, showing off his power and armies in front of would-be traitors. - Roswin II is named "The Prosperous". - Roswin II falls off the Heron's Solar. - Haron I is made King. - Laws of Piety more strictly enforced, while the Laws of Religion's offenders are given lax punishments (Lashings, as opposed to outings of a specified part.) - House Kresten states blatant favor. - Haron I marries Tuford Kresten - Taeron Vaught is born. - Armies, largely, shrunk to promote complete peace between House Caer and Kresten, and to disprove any signs of favor, Vaught troops are recalled from the Stag. - House Maine creates the Vanquishers. - House Maine is given the lands previously held by Raeford for their work. - House Kresten marches against the Stag in a week. - War between House Caer and Kresten begins. - Haron decides to let the Light choose the victor. - Thousands of civilians die. - Honorbrook is raided, House Payge kept alive solely because of the Vanquishers. - Invasion of Vaugholde is successful. - House Caer begins what would be known as the Battle of the Bloodied Thorn, keeping their nobility safe in a haven in the Thornwood while House Kresten lunged and killed any soldiers along their lines. - Two years pass. - House Kresten's heir is executed, war over. - The armies of each realm are exhausted. - Haron dies of old age at ninety. - Taeron Vaught is made King at thirty. - Haron II is born. - Taeron does nothing to fix the situation as far as militants go, solely focused on income. - All workers are reclassified as "Slaves", worked until they die, as far as the Bull goes. House Caer's hunters are told to hunt more or become prey themselves, while minks are threatened with extinction. - The Great Mountain prospers, though 30% of its total population dies. - Taeron is called "The Mad" and the Vulture Brotherhood becomes more popular. - Laws of Secrecy broken by House Crimsonthorn after a trade deal goes wrong. - Great Mountain invaded, Vaugate is heavily damaged while the Snow-wood forces march in. - Side areas raided. - Vulture Brotherhood raids both Royal forces. - Haron II writes to the Gilnean King, Greymane forces recalled enough to allow it to end peacefully. - Vulture Brotherhood and sympathizers hung. - Taeron Vaught is killed by his son. - Haron II is made King at nineteen. - Haron marries Taerith Vauswen - Peace is made, the reign of Vaught Kings ends. - The Great Mountain is made a County. - Colors changed from dark purple and black to dark blue and red, matching their military's. - Yaerith Vaught is born. - Haron commits suicide six years later. - Yaerith is regented by his mother, Taerith Vauswen. - Yaerith becomes Earl at age Eighteen. - Yaerith marries Vaertore Caer - Haron Vaught III is born. - Yaerith oversees the reconstruction of raided villages, refusing aid from Royal forces. - Most areas are rebuilt, trade prospers, though House Vaught, Caer, and Kresten's grasps on their former Kingdom is injured from being subjects of Greymane. - Yaerith Vaught passes. - Haron III is made Earl. - Smaller mountain passes are destroyed to give House Vaught more land, as if to show off. - Haron III marries an unknown Noble from the Headlands, believed to be a Darkoak. - Bevan Vaught is born. - Great Mountain stays out of the outlying issues with the Headlands, though stays somewhat friendly to the House of Cobalstant. - Haron III dies of extremely old age. - Bevan Vaught is made Earl. - Takes Emeile Baltzer to bed. - Braith is taken to Vaughriff. Bevan is shameless. - Alwyn Caer is considered unrelated. - Bevan Vaught marries Alwyn Caer - Anwen Vaught and Arwel Vaught are born. - Second War begins. - House Vaught encourages the Grayblades to attack the Cobalstants, promising to send them discounted armorments. - To their surprise, the Cobalstants are overthrown. - House Kresten begins to become unruly. - Anwen promised to keep them in line. - Anwen is sent to the Bite on a diplomatic mission at age eighteen. - Carriage lost half way. - Awstin Vaught is born. - Braith is made Head Jailor. - Arwel Vaught is murdered by Braith Grasp, then a bastard, while Roswin Caer is injured. - Braith is legitimized and made Regent for Awstin, should Bevan die before he reaches the age of ascention. - Alwyn dies. - Bevan dies a few years later. The Laws of.. Subjugation: Allows barbarians to be enslaved. Later, allowed them to be killed, so long as they were unclaimed. Religion: Only allows worship of the Old Ways in the Bull. Piety: Only allows worship of the Light in the Stag. Trade: 30% of all profits are given to House Vaught. Secrecy: Demands that any words spoken in Vaughriff not be repeated outside of it, unless instructed otherwise. Furthermore, the Kingdom of the Mountain is not to be spoken of while outside of it. Cannibalism: Any man, woman, or child found guilty of consuming another Human being shall be consumed themselves. the Hunt: Forbids hunting Herons, limits hunting stags, and restricts aurochs hunting to only the strongest. All assigned to their respective regions. All hunters must shoot down a vulcher, or wound one, every other month or be forbidden to hunt for an entire month. Just Punishment: States that any ruling made by a trueborn Vaught is unquestionably just and the correct path, forbidding any writings to say otherwise. Mercy: If there is no proof of the victim's crime, let their punishment be merciful but still exact to the crime. Loyalty: Any lord found, or deemed, unloyal to his liege and above all House Vaught is to be considered "Politically dead" before his trial, allowing his next of kin to take his seat. Notable Families Alive House of Vaught (EARL): First House in the Great Mountain, ruled as Kings until three generations before the First War. Heron family. House of Kresten (VISCOUNT): Second earliest House, tied with Caer, Viscounts of the Bull. Bull family. House of Caer (VISCOUNT) : Second earliest House, tied with Kresten, Viscounts of the Stag. Stag family. House of Vauswen (BARON): The result of Oisforth the Third's brother, Haedric Vaught, union with the second daughter of Swen, raised from Knights to Barons after the Vulture's Rebellion and the first native magic-users in the Great Mountain. Heron family. House of Maine (BARON): Second most powerful House in the Stag, Barons of the Iron Bastion. Made Barons after creating the Vanquishers. Stag Family. House of Redfist (BARONET): Originally Clansmen, considered the most learned and human-like of their people in Ardeiria. Kept out of enslavement and made a Knightly House until House Baltzer's elimination, afterwards being given the Ruby Tide and made Baronets. Larger than most men. Bull family. House of Payge (BARONET): Baronets of Honorbrook, the smallest House in the Stag. Stag family. House of Riqen (KNIGHTLY) : Second earliest House, Tied with Caer and Kresten, former Viscounts of the Eagle's Valley. Considered politically dead, kept as spies for House Vaught. Heron family. Extinct House of Raeford: Former Barons of the Iron Bastion, waged war of House Vaught. Lands dissolved into direct Caer control, Iron Bastion and its outlying village given to House Maine during Haron the Pious' reign. Extinct. House of Lanford: Formerly the second most powerful House in the Stag, died when culling the giant population within the Stag. Extinct. Unaffiliated House of Baltzer: All but eliminated, former Baronets of the Ruby Tide after being promoted for service. Rebellion caused them to be destroyed. (Near extinct, surviving heir and members part of the Vulture's Brotherhood.) House of Geroth: Trueborn line dead, bastards lead the Vulture Brotherhood. Former Lords of the Riqen's Valley. Politically extinct. House of Swen: Barons of the Swan's Flight, destroyed during the Reign of Anneryn Vaught, lands given to Vauswen. Neutral during the Vulture's Rebellion. Believed extinct, part of the Vulture Brotherhood. Notable Locations Vaughriff: Seat of House Vaught. Elk's Keep: Seat of House Caer. Snowhaven: Seat of House Kresten. Vaugholde: The main source of food and skin working in the Great Mountain. The Ruby Tide: The main source of rubies, gold, and silver in the Great Mountain. The Osprey: An area originally intended for House Riqen, given to House Ironlance. Honorbrook: The second town made in the Stag, Honorbrook houses many travelers between the Heron and Stag. Seat of House Payge. The Iron Bastion: Seat of House Maine. Swan's Flight: Seat of House Vauswen. Haron's fall: Driven mad by grief for his surrendered Kingdom, King Haron the Kinslayer took his own life by jumping off a mountain that pierced the clouds. Many nobles seeking the similar fate have jumped off, and prisoners of noble families are sometimes forcefully thrown off, though this has only happened to the Geroths. Aurochstead: The main breeders of aurochs and horses for House Kresten, ruled over by the youngest son of Kresten. When one isn't present, the youngest brother takes the seat. Vauguard: Formerly Talonglen, the once-seat of House Geroth has been repurposed and struck down to its militant core for the Heron's Watch's use. Dieties Also referred to as "The Six", Ardeiria has dubbed more than six Vaughts a diety, namely Haron the Kinslayer, but they commonly die off. Vaughts with their own names are always given their own diety, a "Subset of the Six", though the followers rarely last - in abudance - more than seventy years. Although mainly used for the Heron's Ancestor Worship, they have seeped into the other two permitted religions within Ardeiria, the Old Ways and Light, though with a lesser influence. #Anrek Vaught: Justice Made Flesh #Arwel Vaught II: Purity Made Flesh #Ferith Vaught III: War Made Flesh #Anneryn Vaught: Vengeance Made Flesh #Roswin Vaught II: Prosperity Made Flesh #Emperor Aderyn Vaught I: Greatness Made Flesh Whereas others have been proclaimed "Anti-dieties", and have been made exempt from any sort of law against harming those with Vaught blood. #Braith Vaught: Cruelty Made Flesh #Bein Vaught: Envy Made Flesh #Kirtein Vaught I: Cowardice Made Flesh Although all were disowned, they are consistently pointed at as what to avoid - as well as what the respective religions condemn - regardless of prior scripture. Religion The Old Ways (Also referred to as 'Mountain Gods' and 'Snow worship'): Most prominent in the Bull, a very strength-oriented religion based around the worship of the cold, harsh weather of the Bull and Heron, the mountains that surround them, and the destructive elements of fire. Conquering has become a critical part of the Bull's take on nature-worship, if only to show off their strength and prove themselves mighty. The Light (Also referred to as 'Sun's Grace' and 'Summer worship'): Most prominent in the Stag, the Light reached the Great Mountain extremely early on and was one of the few cases of them being in-line, if not ahead of, other country's advancements. "The Three" have shaped the Stag's culture greatly; Respect: With this, banditry shrunk by 15%, as well as honorable tactics and strikes becoming the average, and only acceptable, form of combat. Tenacity: The constant show of it brought inspiration to the Caer's people, helping them survive the, comparitively to the Bull and especially the Heron, not very harsh winters ahead. It has also bolstered their military, causing even the elderly to train until they're accepted, or perish trying to do so. Compassion: Swift deaths, fully armoring gliadiatorial prisoners, and setting up seasons to hunt all came with this virtue, as well as a form of empathy which has barely, if at all, taken root in any other area. Ancestor Worship: '''The most lenient of the three living religions within Ardeiria, the worship of "The Ancestors" (The Vaught dieties) permits one to also worship the Light or Old Ways, so long as they adhere to the teachings of their diety. There are few official, overarching rules - kept mainly to the denominations made by The Six - but they all demand fervent dedication to the diety one chooses. This means that - for example -, even if a forest is considered holy, a Ferithian is expected to burn it if it means a tactical advantage. '''Dragon Worship: Prior to Ebonflare's fall, the worship of dragons had a small following in the Bull, but the members were strung up after the beast's death due to the Laws of Religion. With both remaining, prominent religions established outside of the Heron, the dieties of Vaught rulers has been pushed in to different denominations of each. However, it's largely the opposite of Ancestor Worship's mentality for the two remaining, using the Six to shape their interpretation of their religion, but not worshipping them outright. # Anrekianism: Serving one's life in pursuit of justice, no matter how grueling or painful it may be, even against personal wishes. # Arwelianism: To spend one's life finding or issuing out cures to the sick, both poor and rich, with little or no charge. # Ferithianism: Followers of Ferithianism are charged with learning the ins and outs of warfare, as well as becoming skilled warriors themselves. # Annerynism: Sometimes considered a subsect to Anrekianism, followers of the former Queen Anneryn Vaught often hold grudges their entire lives and either learn how to enact vengeance independently, or die angry. # Roswinian: Learning everything one can about economic laws and the realm's current situation, and commonly held diety by the Vauswens, and delivering it to a more prosperous era. # Aderynian: To dedicate ones life to the pursuit of pure wisdom, as well as becoming a master at calculating risks and sacrifices. Most men who follow this path are scrawny and looked down upon by the Krestens, purely because most, if not all, of their lives are spent around or reading books instead of conforming to the cultural norms. Before their deaths, the entirety of their life's work is given to the House of Vaught (Or whoever currently rules the area.) Laws of Succession The male heirs always come before the female. Though this is unlike some areas of Gilneas and the remaining parts of Lordaeron, tradition remained in high regard, which included Emperor Aderyn the First's sexism. However, female heirs will always come before bastards, legitimized or not. Furthermore, a Countess (Then Queen or Empress) of Vaught's children with a consort will be considered of Vaught blood and as legitimate as a child born during a marriage. The order is defined by age, as with nearly every other region. If all children die, the family goes with it, although House Vaught alone has allowed themselves to forcefully adopt. This was only done once, during a time of uncertainty during Aderyn the Third's reign, but it proved pointless when he was given a son. For every other family, there are no exceptions and they can only be assigned a child from their respective Wardens (Caer, Kresten, Ironlance.) Which must write to House Vaught for permission. As such, this has never happened. Advances While the Great Mountain has an abundant supply of minerals, gems, and furs, very few technological advances have been made. Motor vehicles, such as Gyrocopters, Golems, and Choppers, have not made any sort of mark inside. Most every other child of engineering is rare or non-existent in the region, their wide-spread isolationalism and devotion to history, as well as the distant memory of the Empire, has stopped anything like that from happening. Magic advances are very few as well, House Vauswen being the only family to have any magic users after the War of Subjugation (And for two generations before), and their own easily matched by above-average mages before the First War. Even so, the Vauswens have remained reluctant to leave their home in the Heron, even for areas such as Dalaran. Most of their advances in society came through force after the War of Subjugation. House Kresten, Caer, and Vaught were forced to build internment camps for the clansmen (One for each region), as well as outlawing the public death of gladiators unless the fighter consents. Punishments such as burning alive stopped for all but Undead, and the Walk of Shame (Used for lecherous traitor Lords and Ladies) was outlawed as well. The Heron's Roost had its lower portions enlarged to allow the private torture of captives in a secret agreement between King Haron the Kinslayer and Ambrose Greymane, but the practices were only allowed because of their tent being attacked by the Vulture Brotherhood. Anthem Despite their subjugation, the verses written by Arwick Vauswen during Haron the Kinslayer's short reign has lived on and stayed well-known to this day. Officially, it's become both the War Hymn and anthem of the former Kingdom. O, my Emperor, the Ardeirian bless With Thy strength and good will! With Thine aid his just cause press, Where his foes to fight appear. Fate, who for so long did frown, Bring him happy times and ways; Atoning sorrow hath weighed down Sins of past and future days. By Thy help our fathers gained Gilneas' proud and sacred height; Here by Thee a home obtained Heirs of Aderyn, our progenitor. Where’er the Mountains’s waters flow And the streams of the Forest swell Your children, Thou dost know, Flourished and did prosper well. For us let the golden grain Grow upon the fields of Caer, And let nectar’s silver rain Ripen grapes of Vaugholde soon. Now our flags hast planted o’er Forts where once wild Barbarians held sway; Proud Geroth suffered sore From Sir Haerith's just array. But, alas! for a false ally's misdeed, Anger rose within another King's heart, And his soldiers Thou did not cease Then the aggressor's arrow flew Over our devoted heads; Or the Gilnean yoke we knew not, Which a free-born nation dreads. O, how often has the voice Sounded of wild Rengford’s hordes, When in songs they did rejoice O’er our heroes’ captured swords! Yes, how often rose Thy sons, Our fair land, upon Thy sod, And Thou gavest to these sons, Tombs within the breast they trod! Though in crypts unpursued he lie, Even then he fears attacks. Coming forth the land to spy, Even a home he finds he lacks. Mountain, vale – go where he would, Grief and sorrow all the same – Underneath a sea of blood, While above a sea of rime. ‘Neath the fort, a ruin now, Joy and pleasure erst were found, Only groans and sighs, I trow, In its limits now abound. But no freedom’s flowers return From the spilt blood of the dead, And the tears of slavery burn, Which the eyes of orphans shed. Pity, Emperor, the Ardeirians, then, Long by waves of danger tossed; Help him by Thy strong hand when He on grief’s sea may be lost. Fate, who for so long did frown, Bring him happy times and ways; Atoning sorrow hath weighed down All the sins of all his days. Legendary Knights Unlike myths, these are stories that are almost entirely true, and have been proven to be so. To many squires, these men become what they aspire to embody. The Lanford Brothers: Sons of the eighty-seven-year-old Lord Krien Lanford, Kravnin, Haedryn, and Jregath Lanford headed out from Honorbrook to slay the beasts of legend from the farther reaches of the Stag. It was said that Jregath found the last mountain Ettin in the area, the others having been hunted into extinction generations before, and was crushed early on. Kravnin and Haedryn, fueled by their rage, were said to kill the beast before his massive hunting dogs consumed them. Twenty years later, the new House of Payge hunted down the giant creatures, displaying their skins in Honorbrook's larger halls. The Lanford brother's bones were sent to the ancient Lanford crypt afterwards, buried next to their father. Sir Roisworth Wyrmbane: The second son of eight, Sir Roisworth Kresten was said to leave Snowhaven to prove himself stronger than his elder brother, although he was smaller and, by all means, weaker in all but mind. While the southern reaches had the dragon problem, the Great Mountain had received all of one; an adolescent dragon, though he struck fear into even the hardiest of warriors. The Krestens named him Ebonflare, purely because of the fires he left on their farms, at one point burning half of Aurochstead. When Roisworth struck it down, he skinned it and used its hide for his new armor, and was subsequently named the Lord of Kresten. Sir Haerith Vaught: The oldest son of Oisforth Vaught the Third, and brother to Anneryn Vaught, Haerith's militant exploits made him a legend. Even without his sister's hyperbole of his deeds, Haerith was put in high regard even by the Geroths. After the Vulture's Rebellion, Haedric gave the final flank against Geroth forces, crushing them against the Heron's Gate before it was eventually broken to resiege Vaughriff. Legendary bandits and murderers went after his sister, most seeking her death, and at one point allied together and charged in; Eight against one. He lost his left arm and two fingers on his right hand, but stood on a heap of bodies afterwards. His final act was killing the largest bear ever recorded in the Great Mountain with only a sword and chain vest, which he wore as a cloak until his death. Sir Yaetor Vauswen: The youngest son of five, Yaetor's accomplishments are often exaggerated. The second-in-command of Lord Ferith Vaught the Bloody's army, Yaetor was said to have crushed the last trueborn Geroth under his own hammer. In an ambush on the Heron's Road, he managed to keep 3/4 of his men alive, while utterly decimating his attackers. Out of respect, Ferith Vaught said that all men made it out alive. Later, General Vauswen burned a path through the northern most section of the Bull, cooking many of the tree-homes the Vulture Brotherhood used for their "Villagers" and the people inside, before devastating New Talonglen in a furious blaze. (WIP) Racism The Great Mountain has, from the start, been heavily pro-human. After splitting from the Empire of Arathor in secret due to Aderyn the First's heavy disagreement with helping High Elves, believing Humanity to be above helping races that couldn't hold their own, the stigma of "Humanity Over All" has prevailed for the past 2,800 years of the Great Mountain's existence. When one of Aneirin's brothers was said to have a High Elven lover, the children born of their bastardization were treated as, fittingly, sub-human and made unable to inherit land. Two died, but the last was Aneirin Kresten's second-in-command when it came to enforcing borders. However, due to his race, the bastard half-elf was forgotten to time. Dwarves get the closest thing to equality in the area, but simply because they believe them too human to hate, and the Krestens especially admiring their warlike attitude. However, there hasn't been nearly enough Dwarves immigrating to destory the thought of them being just another branch of humanity, and so the myths are kept true. What Dwarves there are mostly keep their mouths shut, not willing to let pride sink them down to inequality. Sexism Aderyn's forefathers, the Azuretalon Clan, were perceived as odd by most of Vrykul society. Situated in the harsher lands of Northrend, they either placed women into warriors and hunters with the rest of the men, or motherhood. Without a middle ground, and the weakness that came with the curse that created humanity, the role of the latter went from 50% to 80%. Thankfully for the change-hating residents of the Great Mountain, the Laws of Inheritence in the Headlands let them continue their way of roles. Past nobility, women are generally considered equal, provided their strength is comparable to men nearby. While the Caers and Vaughts mostly hold true to Aderyn the First's ideals, the Krestens have a similar way of thought to the common men of all areas. As such, womanly knighthood (Damehood) is far more ordinary in the Bull and it's not entirely odd for women to even become commanders of the Aurochs Calvalry. Slavery Slavery was never outlawed in Ardeiria, even in the Stag. First used during and after the war with mountain barbarians, the common term for a thousand years after was "The stones of Vaughriff are made from the blood of slaves", purely due to its wide-spread use. In the Stag, these barbarians were deported and sent to Vaughriff, which split them between themselves and Snowhaven, while their original owners used indentured servitude on criminals instead. Outright slavery of Ardeirian humans, however, was forbidden outside of an "Act of mercy" on homeborn terrorists, although this was rarely used. Today, the vast majority of slaves within Ardeiria are still clansmen - their appearances changed to look less human still. Ugly and deformed through Vauswen magic as well as standard inbreeding, these measures were taken to stay within the boundaries of Royal Law. After the Siege of Raen Tukar, the Krestens began enslaving the Giantsons - a race of half human and half ettin creatures - for mainly use during war. There are three known, and none have been successfully subjugated enough to be ridden or sent into battle. Nationalism Through stretches of the truth, outright lies, and heavy xenophobia, the Ardeirians have dug themselves into a hole of national pride and isolationism, while mixing it with an overbearing sense of imperialism bred from their Arathorian forbearers. Ardeirian pride is heavy in all regions of the former Kingdom, especially the Heron - which is where it originally stemmed from. Its roots soon took all corners of Vaught territory, before grasping the Bull and, finally, the Stag. Most Ardeirians believe themselves the true bastions of humanity, while also being the heirs of the Arathorian Empire - an idea perpetuated by King Aderyn the Fourth. Relations with other areas Gilneas Ardeiria has worn an ugly scar with Gilneas since the War of Subjugation, which was largely unprovoked and romanticized by Ardeirian authors. Outside of Ambrose Greymane, the people are normally cold to Gilneans not under a trusted banner - especially nobles from the Crown Lands. Duchy of the Headlands (Gilneas) While relations with Gilneas are largely forced to remain friendly, the Headlands have proven themselves a valuable ally - at least the Reach. Saved from the chance of the Royal Patrols, taxes, and seat-stealing in the Ministries, their introduction into the Duchy has been fruitful to their political and homegrown interests. Always a strong ally, and at once a part of, the Reach, Ardeiria's loyalty was largely kept out of question due to their continued aid to their sister Marcher. Arathor While Ardeiria considers its self the true heirs of the former Arathorian Empire, the Stromic people are not hated and, surprisingly enough, largely accepted within its borders. Ardeirian nobility considers the citizens of the Arathi Highlands rightfully theirs, and therefor they're treated like a secondhand citizen of the former Kingdom. Stromic Highborns are usually treated well, so long as the Ardeirian Claim is not disputed. Lordaeron Ardeiria's only ties to Lordaeron are the House of Kresten, who inhabited the area which later became Hillsbrad, and stories about foreign reclamation forces. There are no real feelings one way or another, and so the people prefer to keep their distance national Lordaeronians. Kul Tiras Almost entirely distrusted, Tirassian mercenaries are only employed when naval forces are desperately needed. Considered a nation of scoundrels, liars, and heretics in the Stag as well as cowards in the Bull, the Heron bares sparse respect for the conglomerate of islands' current rulers purely for their wealth. Dalaran Seen as rivals by the Vauswens, of whom (Aside from House Vaught) are the only people who truly pay them any mind, the floating city is only visited when it absolutely must be. The last official time was four generations ago (Vauswen, around 200 years.) to further copy tomes and plan kidnappings, should a valuable, less-known mage enter Gilneas or Ardeiria. While magic is respected, if not feared, in the former Kingdom, the people either refuse to learn or simply don't know about it. Colors While the original Vaught colors were gold and maroon, Ardeiria's has always been solid blood red, marked therein by its military and other commonfolk. This was originally to distinguish those with royal blood from the commoners, and has remained throughout even with their forced banner-change and loss of royal-status. While House Vaught, legally, has control over the entire former Kingdom, the differing shade of red is also used for buildings ran exclusively by the government, rather than the house its self, such as the Ministry of War. After the Conquest of Snow-wood, the banners were returned. Holidays Ardeiria-wide Vinterhelg (Winter Festival): Held at the height of winter, this holiday is perhaps the most-practiced, observed, and beloved within Ardeiria. Although it's aknowledged throughout all three Viscounties, each have their own version of it. The Heron's beauty is at its peak during the coldest, most snow-filled days, and its inhabitants are better able to be thankful for their fires and sturdy houses or towers. In the Bull, it's celebrated in that the winter culls off the weaker men, leaving only those strong enough to endure nature's trials. In the Stag, farmers and hunters flood Vaughriff and exchange gifts and goods for the upcoming season, while stag-hunting's limits are lifted for the week before and the day of, allowing them to aid each other as best they can. This is considered the main Ardeirian holiday, used as a base for Jägarens Slöja and Natthelg - although the latter only uses it for its date. Held on December 20th, and is sometimes carried over to December 21st. Kejserlighelg (Imperial Festival): To celebrate the day of Ardeiria's former Empire, Kingdom, and Earldom's founding (Both of which happened on the same day, November 1st), royal purple streaming banners are placed on near every shop and parades are made through the three major cities (Vaughriff, Snowhaven, Vaugholde). In accordance to Ardeirian traditions, pictoral displays of history preserved throughout the years are displayed outside Vaughriff Castle, showing a bastardized version of Aderyn the First's seccession from Arathor during the Troll Wars, and plays of these same events are placed throughout the Heron's Flight. Krighelg (War Festival): Although sparse in the Stag, its only prominence being on the fringe areas (Such as the Barony of the Iron), this holiday was made for Aderyn the First and Aderyn the Second's victories over the native peoples and their adopted kin, the Mountain Barbarians. During this day, arenas around Ardeiria host reinactments of these integral battles, consisting of heavily armored criminals against those in lesser-quality gear and weaponry. The gladiators picked for the named Imperial Soldiers (Such as the Emperor himself) are then taken to a far less punishing confinement, normally put on the same level as thieves. However, this is only if the crowd and ruler approve of the displays. This holiday occurs on April 21st and sometimes clashes with other human holidays. The Heron Grunda Dag (Founding Day): To celebrate the final stone being placed in Vaughriff, this summer holiday is often observed with tall torches being carried throughout the stone streets in midnight until dawn, symbolizing the Ardeirian people's journey and struggles to reach their newfound home. Some of the more patriotic, and less sensible, Ardeirians take this a step further, carrying these torches into the dead of night and into the Barony of the Wedge, only to march back to Vaughriff. This day occurs in the summer month of July 5th. Hågkomsthelg (Remembrance Day): Held by the Church of the Ancestors, the main source for the Heron's major religion, this holiday is held on December 2nd. This day entails two things: The capture of one's diety's likeness (AE: An Annerynite dyes her hair silver) and the choosing of a young adult's. This symbolizes a split from their parents and fully dedicating themselves to the diety of their choosing, rather than that which their predeccessors took. Members of the House of Vaught and House of Vauswen both show great joy in this, going to any length possible to meet historical standards of their common ancestors. The Bull Dag för Erövring (Day of Conquest): An adapation of the old holiday (Day of Battle), its meanings were changed slightly with the introduction of the warlike Drearime Clan. Mass-reinactments of every war the Bull has ever had, especially its war with the Stag (With the exception of the First Siege of Vaugholde.) and the Drearime's conquests of smaller Wicker Clans. This has brought the two cultures closer together, if only for the week it lasts (August 1-7) before going back into their (By-and-large) distinctive and only somewhat related ways of life. Natthelg (Night Festival): Is a religious holiday based around the Winter Solstice and its coming of the longest night of the year. Both the Dark Druids and Forest Priests believe that it helps cull the weak from the strong, and thereby strengthens the Bull's people and culture. The Drearime think of it as a trial, due to the majority of the Bull's predators being active at night, and take it as a day to prove themselves against their environments. Held on December 21st, the day after Vinterhelg. The Stag Helig Dag (Holy Day): Celebrated for the Stag's split from the Old Ways (And thereby the Heron and Bull's religions, although only the latter still keeps them), shrines to the Light are given flowers, cleaned animal bones, beads, and other items to help make their holy sites look more welcoming or venerated. After they're properly made extravagent, Ardeirian hymns are sung in a chorus of calm voices. These are generally made in reverence to every Lord of Caer, calling them "Their shepherd, shield, and eternally gentle hand." (This was mainly taken from the Heron's ancestory-worship.) Although some men declare the taking of skulls from Jägarens Slöja as pagan in nature, the Caers, and thereby men of the Stag, say that it's put in a belief of reincarnation. However, the restrictions on Stag hunting remain outside of Helig Dag and Jägarens Slöja. Jägarens Slöja (Hunter's Veil): The starting day of what is known by the rest of the humans as "The rut" (The time when deer hunting is the most profitable), Jägarens Slöja was made shortly after Vaughriff had finished construction. At around five in the morning to dusk, huntsmen flood the woods -- including lands formerly held by the giants since wiped out by the House of Lanford. This is somewhat in preparation for Vinterhelg, although moreso to support their own families. The House of Caer has supported this wholeheartedly, even holding contests in Vaugholde for the largest deer taken. Its head is then taken, stripped of meats and anything else, and is thereby saved for Helig Dag's shrine decorations to symbolize the first Lord of Caer. Notes The Ardeirian language used to be loosely translated Welsh, but was changed to Swedish later on. The Ardeirian anthem is taken from Himnusz, Hungary's national anthem. The naming conventions are largely German and Welsh, by and large. "Caer" means "Castle" in Welsh.